Crossdresser Sesshoumaru
by Dying Wish
Summary: Sesshoumaru who is a cross dresser takes an interest in the transfer student Rin. Rin is lead to believe Sesshoumaru is a woman and begins to strain her mind woundering. But Remember Rin! the truth will set you free! Its how you find out thats the shock
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Contains minor adult language and adult situations. Some material may be offensive.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
A Boy or Girl?  
  
Rin walked down the deserted hallways. She was a transfer student here and now she was looking for her class. She looked down at her piece of paper then back to the number on the door. This was it. She gave a sigh and slowly entered the room.  
  
Heads turned to look at her. All accept one head. It was a beautiful girl with long silver flowing hair. She didn't even look at her with her beautiful amber ears. The strips on the sides of her face indicated that she was a demon.  
  
"Hello you must be Rin Takahashi the new transfer student." The teacher smiled big. "Why don't you tell the class a little something about yourself?"  
  
Rin looked at all the faces and just stood there and cast her eyes to the floor. "There's no need to be shy Rin. Everybody this here is Rin Takahashi who just transferred to this school. She is 15 and happens to be the schools youngest student senior." The teacher beamed at her and all the kids in the class just stared. Rin looked back up with a slight blush on her face. She looked over the kids and saw very few humans in the class.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Tetisaga there?" The teacher said motioning Rin to sit down next to the girl with long silver hair. Rin did as she was told but wondered if she had hears wrong. Did the teacher just call the silver haired girl a Mr.?  
  
"Well everyone I hope you all help Ms Takahashi feel welcome. Now on with the lesson." And with that everyone went back to listening to the teacher ramble on. Rin tried her best to listen but it was hard o ignore the side-glances she was receiving. All she wanted at the moment was to shrivel up into a ball and die. The bell signaling that it was lunch rang saving her.  
  
She quietly got up and started to leave the room along with everyone else. She watched as people made there way to the cafeteria. She was in no mood to eat so she decided to have a look around the school. She was amazed at how the classrooms where situated so everything could be found easily. She sighed as she realized she had been carrying her books around needlessly and she needed to find her locker anyway. So she made her way and she found it easy enough.  
  
She was just opening it when a girl was slammed into the locker next to her. Then a boy with black hair and blue eyes pinned the girl to the locker.  
  
"Get off of me Kouga!" The girl yelled at him.  
  
"I wont let that mutt Inuyasha have you!" Kouga screamed at the girl.  
  
Rin couldn't let this continue. She did the unthinkable and shoved this boy named Kouga and he amazingly fell to the floor. Rin stared down at him with fear in her eyes as he stared back up at her. She couldn't believe what she had done and to a demon at that.  
  
"You bitch!" He snarled and shot forward but he was hit back by a silver haired boy with dog-ears.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The girl screamed.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome? Did this bastard touch you?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kouga had a star down. Then the bell signaling that lunch was over rang saving Rin from the group of three. She grabbed the books she needed and closed her locker making her way to class.  
  
When she arrived to her class she looked around. By the looks of it in this class you where aloud to choose your seats. She walked up to her teacher introducing herself. She then proceeded to a seat in the back of the class where hopefully know one would notice her. She sat there and watched as faces she had seen earlier and new faces come into the class talking and taking their seats.  
  
The boy she had seen earlier, Kouga walked into the room not spotting her and took a seat up in the front. He had a red mark on his face like someone had punched him. 'So he must be a senior' Rin thought to herself.  
  
The beautiful girl with a silver mane walked in. Her eyes settled on Rin. Rin looked away with a slight blush on her face. The girl walked straight back in the room and sat right next to Rin.  
  
Rin looked up and around. Had the girl sat with her because she wanted to? But Rin saw no more people entering the room and that the seat next to her had been to only one left as the bell rang. She let her head sink down.  
  
The teacher stood and began to talk. Rin listened to the teacher talk about history and a group project coming up on making a billboard to present to the class. "Now I want you all to get in groups of four and you have the remainder of the period." The teacher said as he went and sat down at his desk. "This assignment will be due this Friday giving you all plenty of time to research. Also I expect this presentation to have some relation to today's time. I expect it to be ready on Friday. That's five days. Is that clear or do I have to repeat myself one more time?"  
  
"No." The student grumbled.  
  
"Good then get to work." The teacher said beginning to shuffle through papers.  
  
Rin just sat there. So did the beautiful silver haired girl next to her. A demon girl with red hair started to make her way towards the back. At first Rin thought she was headed over to talk to her but she was wrong.  
  
"Hay Sesshoumaru how about being in our group we need one more." The girl asked sweetly.  
  
"Fine." Sesshsoumaru spoke as he stood up and walked to the front of the room where he sat with the girl, Kouga and some other boy with black long hair. But Rin knew that they where all demons.  
  
Rin sat in the back until a human boy approached her. "Hello I'm Hojo your names Rin the new transfer student?" The boy asked her.  
  
"Yes." Rin replied shyly.  
  
"We need one more in our group would you like to join us?" Hojo asked with a big smile.  
  
"Sure." Rin said nodding her head, as she was lead to another table. She looked at a cute human girl with long black hair and Pink eyeliner.  
  
"Hi I'm Sango." Sango said giving a smile.  
  
"I'm Jeff." A nerdy looking boy said smiling at her.  
  
"I'm Rin it's nice to meet you." Rin said smiling at them all.  
  
"Well do we have any Idea about what we are going to do?" Sango asked looked at the small group.  
  
"Well we could de something about ancient medical herbs of healing." Hojo suggested.  
  
"Yea and me being demon we could say something about demons." Jeff said beaming widely.  
  
"No more of that you too. If you make something sound just educational all you'll get everyone asleep." Sango groaned out.  
  
"Sango wait. Jeff what kind of Demon are you?" Rin asked looked at them all.  
  
"I'm an herbal demon called empophelia." Jeff said looked confused.  
  
"We'll I happen to know allot of interesting things about the herb empophelia and its uses in history. If you would allow me Sango I could give you an interesting speech about it." Rin said smiling at Sango as she nodded and her group leaned closer. "Well empophelia was a drug used many times to put neighboring villages or camps to sleep. Usually this was done using the actual demon to give off the aura. It traveled through the air having no smell to it so you wouldn't know it was there. Then often an enemy would come in and slaughter whomever it was that they used it against. This is used in assassinations to put guards to sleep. But very rarely these days."  
  
"But wouldn't the people coming in and killing them fall asleep as well." Sango asked trying to pin Rin in a corner.  
  
"No. Mixing empophelia with a common wild flower called the purple careens and then eaten you would not be affected by the empophelia for a period of 48 hours as its odder was released into the air. This is how many villages where over come back in the late 1700's during the time of 'Grend the human bandit'." Rin finished with a big grin.  
  
"Well is that all it was used for?" Jeff asked looked at Rin.  
  
"Actually no. It was also mixed into a liquid root from cherry blossom trees and given to maidens in unwanted marriages. It would prevent the male seed from taking root for up to six months after the maiden's intake of it. If you read the 'Princess of Melenia', which is a true story, she used these methods when she was forced into a marriage with a toad demon to keep him from bothering to town's people. Some woman still use it these days but it has serious side effects." Rin said in a rush with a blush on her face. She looked to Sango who was blushing as well.  
  
"Well how empophelia hell then?" Hojo asked staring at Rin expectantly.  
  
"Well when the root liquid it put directly into the blood stream it slows down the flow of blood tremendously. It was never really meant as a healing herb but it was often used on the wounded to keep them from bleeding to death. But taken in large amount's its also deadly weather it is air born or put directly into the blood stream or mixed with other plants." Rin stated as she took a deep breath.  
  
Sango smirked. "Good job Rin. You passed my test and amazed me all the same. Not only did you explain a way to make us all happy you tied it in with history as well." Sango gave Rin an encouraging smile.  
  
"Not only that but she practically gave us all the information we need for our project." Hojo said happily.  
  
"This lady is a genius! Pure genius!" Jeff shouted out loud and all the heads in the classroom turned to stare at him. Except Sesshoumaru who still had his back to the group.  
  
"He's just excited about a new herb Hojo told him about." Sango said laughing giddy through her teeth. In the end they where all saved by the final bell.  
  
Rin let out a sigh grabbing her stuff and making her way to her locker. She opened it and began to take and put away the books she needed for homework tonight. Although she was sure she wouldn't need them. She was always looking into books with information for high-level colleges and other things. She had a 4.0 grade and a gift for memorizing everything she had every seen even if it had only been once. But the one thing that her memory kept bringing to mind was the girl. Sesshoumaru. Or was she a boy in girls clothing. Everything about her shouted female but everyone referred to her as a man. This confused Rin the most.  
  
"You look confused." A familiar female voice sounded behind her.  
  
Rin turned around to stare at the girl she had seen earlier. The girls name was Kagome and she had been attacked in the hallway by a boy named Kouga. When Kouga had turned on Rin a Boy named Inuyasha came and saved her. But Rin new Inuyasha was a hanyou. It was like she had little sensors for these things.  
  
"Hello earth to..." Kagome trailed off not knowing the Rin's name.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my name is Rin." Rin said looking at the floor with a slight blush.  
  
"Hi my names Kagome. I just wanted to say thanks for earlier." Kagome said smiling down at Rin who was a good foot shorter then she. "Are you new here?" Kagome asked looked down at Rin.  
  
"Yes." Rin said smiling back.  
  
"I'm a junior you must be a freshman." Kagome smiled but was startled when Rin's face went a dark shade of red.  
  
"Kagome she a senior." Sango said coming up to the girls.  
  
"She's a senior!" Kagome said in complete surprise.  
  
"Not only that but she's a genius." Sango said smiling at the furiously blushing Rin.  
  
"Who's a genius?" A new voice but familiar to Rin's ears was heard.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily turning around and hugging the hanyou. She pulled away from Him and looked to Rin. "Inuyasha this is Rin. She's the one who pushed Kouga off of me earlier." Kagome said smiling back at him.  
  
"She what?" Sango asked in surprise.  
  
"Kouga attacked me in the hallway and had me pinned against the wall. She pushed him off of me and then just when Kouga was about to hurt her, my Inuyasha came." Kagome said turning back and giving him another hug. Inuyasha beamed with pride until they all looked at Sango who had screamed out loud.  
  
"Miroku you hentia!" Sango screamed turning around and punching the boy who had grouped her in the face.  
  
"Well I really should be getting home." Rin said waving goodbye to the group. But each couple looked far too busy with each other. Kagome and Inuyasha where kissing and Sango yelled at the Miroku boy. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into a hard figure. She yelped as she fell to the floor, books and papers scattering everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" Rin said frantically as she bent down on her knees picking up her books and papers.  
  
She felt a smooth cool hand touch hers and she looked up only to meet a pair of golden amber eyes boring into her brown ones. "You should watch where you're going. You might bump into someone who wont be as nice."  
  
The smooth voice used and Rin New instantly that this Sesshoumaru was a man. He stood straitening his skirt and continued on his way. A deep blush covered Rin's face, as she was able to get home. She closed the door behind her going straight to her room. There she put her books in the corner as she began to unpack and set up her bookshelves.  
  
When she was finished she was able to throw herself down on her now set up bed. "I need a shower." She said to herself as she got up and headed for the bathroom. When she was finished she was quick to do her homework. Turning off the light and crawling into bed she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! contains minor adult language and adult situations. Some material may be offensive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Finally I update. I would also like to warn you gentler readers that there is allot of cursing in this chapter as well as dirtier thoughts. Please enjoy now and thanks for the reviews! Trust me I do care or else I wouldn't have said thanks.... ok now please continue on!

A Boy?

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. It was morning and nearly time for him to go to school. Sitting up in his bed he thought about Rin. She was new at the school and it was strange that he should even think about her at all. But she was 15. She was also in the same classes as he and he was 18.

Was it that she was really smart? Why was it that she had changed schools in the middle of the year? Why was it that he was so curious about her and she being a human at that. His thoughts where interrupted as he heard his younger brother Inuyasha yelling.

"Why can't I take the car I need to Pick Kagome up Dad!"

"FINE TAKE THE CAR YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sesshoumaru heard his father give into his younger half brother. He always did. He was a year younger then Sesshoumaru himself. But he knew why his father was so reluctant to let Inuyasha drive. He was a crazy driver and his mother had died in a car accident when Inuyasha was only eight.

Sesshoumaru let out another sigh as he dressed in his school uniform. He didn't care what people thought of him. He even wore Girl cloths. He liked them and he didn't care if anyone objected. They weren't about to challenge the richest demon in school.

He looked at himself in his full-length mirror. His skirt billowing out around his knees as his socks came up to disappear under it. His shirt was loosely fitted and tucked into his skirt as his tie laid straight out in the front. His hair was down and nearly reached his ankles.

Letting out another sigh he grabbed his things and went to his car. He watched as Inuyasha did the same to one of his father's car and speed off. Shacking his head Sesshoumaru climbed into his car and made it to school without any other problems.

His first class was PE and it was the only thing he would were Boy cloths in. Stepping out onto the field with his classmate's he spotted Rin just standing there in her uniform alone. She looked up and his eyes caught her own. She looked away with a blush on her face. Sesshoumaru smiled. Never had he had that effect on anyone. The girls he new would go into instant arousal and go sex crazy for him. Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought until he heard the PE teacher call out names.

After everyone shouted out "HERE," they where then told by the PE teacher to take two laps around the track. The Demons where the fastest runners and first ones done in the class. Sesshoumaru was the fastest one their but his nemesis Kouga who was a wolf was always second. Though they got along well Kouga hated Sesshoumaru for being half brothers with Inuyasha who was dating the girl he said he loved. They all waited for the humans who had just reached their second lap. Rin was ahead of them nearly finished herself. As she finished she came to a halt.

Sesshoumaru who had watched her run couldn't help but notice the smooth look to her legs. Or the way her breast bounced slightly as she ran smoothly. Her hair was up in a ponytail and he watched as it came lose and swished this way and that. He was almost disappointed as she finished. Only humans who where professional runners could finish that fast.

Sesshoumaru watched as she tied her hair back into a tight ponytail. She caught him watching her and a blush rose across her cheeks as she turned away. Sesshoumaru also caught out of the corner of his eye Kouga glaring at the girl. But his gaze showed both anger and lust. 'What the hell was wrong with Kouga' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Now I want everybody to do there stretches together." The PE teacher said as everyone began to stretch. Sesshoumaru watched Rin out of the corner of his eye. She was so short but she looked like she had long legs from afar. Her breast where rather large for a 15 year old. He felt himself grow hard and was thankful that he wore boy's cloths during PE. Then he was separated from her as the boys went off to do there own thing and the girls went their way.

'PE felt like it had taken so long today' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he stepped into the boy's shower. All the students where given 20 minutes to shower after PE. Sesshoumaru finished up and then waited on the bleachers in the gym. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the girls funneled out of there locker room.

Rin finally came out and looked around at her classmates. 'At least the showers have curtains on them.' Rin thought to herself as she caught Sesshoumaru staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She quickly looked away with a blush on her face. 'Why does he keep staring at me' Rin thought to herself before she was rudely yanked out of her thoughts as a pare of hard hands spun her around. She looked into the angry eyes of Kouga.

"I remember you now. Your the little bitch in the hallway who pushed me over." Kouga said dangerously in Rin's face.

"I'm sorry but you where hurting her..." Rin began.

"What the hell would you know! That was my woman and that damn hanyou has his hands all over her now!" Kouga half yelled half sneered in Rin's face. 'He was bigger then her by far.' Kouga thought as he towered over the Girl. 'She smelt so good to.'

The bell rang and Rin tore away from Kouga's bruising grasp running fast away. She had just made it to her locker and was pulling out her books for her next classes when her locker door was slammed shut and she was spun around. Kouga's face was dark and angry as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"You can't just help the damn mutt steal my woman and think to go unpunished." Kouga angrily whispered into her ears.

"I... I...Get away from me!" Rin screamed. With that Kouga was pulled back and tossed onto the floor.

"I believe Ms Takahashi told you to stay away from her." Sesshoumaru said calmly and coldly as he then continued to walk on.

"This isn't over." Kouga sneered to Rin as he got up and went to there next class. Rin followed a good distance behind him and entered the room after him. She sat in the seat she had sat in the day before. Kouga sat across the class from her but it didn't stop him from turning around to glare at her when the teacher wasn't looking.

Rin did her best to ignore him. If he didn't stop she was going to tell the administrators. She hated to be a tattletale but her safety was more important to her then that creep. The safety of others as well as hers that was, as she thought back at poor Kagome being slammed into the lockers by him.

"Chosu Naraku, can you please answer the question." The teacher said looking to the boy that was in Sesshoumaru's group last period in History.

"Yes. The scientific name for sewer demons would be dung demons sir."

"Very good. Ms Takahashi can you tell us why the scientist gave the name dung demon to sewer demons." Everyone looked to Rin as she heard her name called and then a question asked that they had not covered yet to see if she would correct the teacher. He often did things like that to students who weren't paying attention in class.

"The Scientist gave the sewer demons the name of dung demons because of there nature to linger in the feces of others. The dung demon was given its name 54 years ago by a man named 'Drual Takas' who was into the studies of demon habits. He observed the physical textures and smell of the sewer demons as well as the habits they had as to why they where attracted and needed feces. he believed that Dung would be a more appropriate term for them since those who linger in sewers are not trying to play with the feces." Rin finished as she sat back down.

Everyone gawked at her and the teacher was at a loss for words. He clearly hadn't expected Rin to know the answer or that much on the subject they were all about to go into which was 'Drual Takas' studies in the demon world. "Well yes Rin. It would appear you know much about 'Drual Takas' studies in the field of none domestic demons. Well then lets proceed." Everyone turned their heads back to the teacher.

"The next assignment everyone will be doing is writing a 25 page essay of 'Drual Takas'. Does everyone understand?" Everyone groaned a reply. "You may work with a partner if you choose and this will be due in 2 weeks. You wont have much class time so you will have to take notes and do the majority of it at home. You have the last 5 minutes of class to speck now." The teacher finished as he went and sat down at his chair.

Everyone went into talking mode. Sesshoumaru just sat there amazed at just how much Rin new and at her age. She was smart. Then he heard her sweet voice. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. "Why?"

"You have been giving me disapproving looks all day." Rin said as she looked at him with sweet innocent little sad eyes.

The truth was that he had been horny over her all day. he was only thankful that the male arousal could not be smelt. True the electricity in the body rose with the heartbeat as the body grew aroused but increased heartbeat could be caused from anything. "You must be mistaken." Sesshoumaru said in a cool tone.

"But... Never mind." Rin turned her head back to her desk. Rin just stared at it until two hands where slammed down on her desk. She yelped and looked up. It was the boy Naraku who had answer the question as to the scientific name for sewer demons. It was weird how she remembered even those tiny little things.

"I see you know your stuff. How would you like to work with me?" Naraku asked staring down at Rin with heated eyes.

"I'm sorry... But I... I can't..." Rin managed to say. She really didn't want to work with him and the fact that he was staring at he like that. It gave her the creeps.

Naraku's gaze darkened as he stared at Rin. "And why not?"

"Because she is working with me." Sesshoumaru stated as he looked over at Naraku. It was bad enough that he actually felt jealous over Kouga even touching her to yell at her and now here Naraku was trying to pull a move on her. Naraku was 4 years older then Rin and Sesshoumaru was sure she didn't no much about men and their sexual appetites.

"Well that's to bad." Naraku said smiling back at Rin. "I'm sure there's one or two things I could have shown you that you had never even thought about." Naraku then chuckled and walked off to one of the other female students to talk.

"Thank you." Rin said giving Sesshoumaru a smile that melted his heart.

"Your still my partner." Sesshoumaru said with an emotionless expression.

"But I thought..." Rin was starting to say as he cut her off.

"Naraku is right. You do know your stuff and I could benefit from being your partner in this activity." Sesshoumaru then got up and headed for the door as the bell rang. His hair and skirt swishing behind him.

Rin stood and then made her way to her locker slowly. This place was chaotic. The hallways where empty as everyone went to lunch not caring to put away their books in their lockers. Rin was glad of this. She opened her locker and put her books in and then took out her History book. She knew she didn't need it though. She had read and memorized every single page last night as well as everything in her other class books. This was for looks only.

She closed her locker and jumped back in surprise as Naraku's face was on the other side of the locker door. "Oh hi. Did you need something?" Rin asked him in a shaky voice.

"Well yes but would you give it to me if I asked?" Naraku said taking a step towards her as she took a step back.

"Well that d... depends on what you... what you want." Rin finished as she backed into the wall the stuck out in the hallway before every classroom door. This guy really gave her the creeps. Naraku put his hand on the wall beside her face pinning her into the corner. He leaned down closer.

"What if I wanted a kiss." he said as his lips where close to touching her own. Rin dunked away from him and ran some ways down the hall away from him.

"I don't know you!" Rin said as she made her way to the lunchroom. She looked around to look at everyone. She got her food and then once again looked around.

"Hay Rin!" Rin knew that voice and smiled at Sango as she turned around. "Why don't you come outside with me and my gang while we eat?"

"Sure." Rin said as she followed Sango outside. she sat down with her in the sun and looked at all the other people in the group.

"This is Miroku Rin. Be careful and don't let that angelic face fool you. He's a lecher." Sango said with a huff.

"I am not." Miroku said as he touched her butt and Sango slapped him.

"HENTIA! See what I mean!" And then the group laughed.

"So how old are you? You look maybe 13." Kagome said looking towards Rin who was taking a drink of her soda. "Are you a freshman?"

"I'm 15." Rin said as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Are you goanna eat that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Rin's sandwich as Kagome's face turned a shade of red.

"You can have it." Rin said scooting it towards Inuyasha.

"Well you can hang out with us if you want you've passed my test." Inuyasha said as he talked to her with his mouth full.

"Inuyasha behave." Kagome warned shacking her finger at him.

"thank you." Rin said looking at them with a smile. They had accepted her. She wasn't accepted much by people and demons alike. But here these people and this hanyou where accepting her. She almost wanted to believe a certain Sesshoumaru was accepting her as well.

"Yes do please come and sit with us at lunch. it's nice to talk to you. I hope you don't mind sitting with a bunch of juniors like Sango does." Kagome finished with a smile at both the girls.

"The age of a person doesn't matter. It's who they are." Rin said smiling at Kagome. It was a great moment between Rin and her new friends until the bell rang.

Rin then walked with Sango to class. When they arrived everyone was already getting into their groups as the teacher handed each group a bulletin board. "Get to work as soon as possible." The teacher said as people started asking to go to the library and computer labs.

"Here's all the pictures and information we need." Rin said handing the group the 'Homework' she had done the night before.

"This is great!" Sango said looking everything over. They all then proceeded to putting it onto the display board. "It's missing something." Sango said looking at it.

"More color." Rin said putting some markers into Sango's hand. Both girls laughed as they began to doodle in the open areas. When they where done they had the boys take it up to the teacher to get his approval just so they could honestly say they had helped.

The teacher nodded and took the poster from the boys and sat it behind his desk. When the boys came back there faces where beaming. "He said it was amazing!" Hojo beamed with pride.

"He also said it was a good topic and that he didn't even know that much about the drug empophelia but knew that it was used in battle." Jeff said as he looked just as proud.

"he also told us we can do whatever we want until Friday since we finished early." Hojo smiled wide. "or he also gave us the option of going up to him individually if we wanted to get an early start on our next assignments.

"We finished early thanks to Rin." Sango said rolling her eyes at the boys. "Really Rin when do you find the time to do this all. Don't you ever do anything?" Sango said looking straight at Rin and waiting for an answer.

"I read." Rin said a little discouraged.

"but what about your social life. Your friends from your other school. Don't you talk to them?" Sango frowned at her.

"I didn't have any friends. Most of the people at my old school like at this one where demons. But most of them hated humans. I am after all only a human."

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched. He had been listening in on Rin's conversation with her group. He was amazed that she had done all the work in one night and was even praised by the teacher. But to hear her say she had no friends at her old school and that she was only human nearly ripped his heart in to. Why did he even feel anything for this girl. Sesshoumaru just didn't understand. But then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look back as he exited the school. Why was a feeling like this after just a couple days. It pissed him off that he couldn't figure out what it was about the girl that made his heart beat off its rhythm. He stopped as a girl stood in front of him.

"Umm please accept my affects Sesshoumaru..." She held out a letter to Sesshoumaru. He took it and crushed it in his hand and walked off leaving the demon girl behind in tears


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! Contains minor adult language and adult situations. Some material may be offensive.

I would like to warn all my gentle readers that this chapter contains some sexual situations but nothing to graphic. I would also like to apologies for not updating in so long. Thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews and please forgive me for my bad spelling and Grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Maybe a girl?

Rin sat in her room. It had only been the second day of school and already the harassment started. It was like people where drawn to geeks. That's why she was being harassed. People where mean and cruel and very manipulating. She would rather have stayed at her old school where at least she wouldn't have been singled out. She had been much better off.

Rin let out a sigh as she looked at her clock. '11:00 I need to go to bed' Rin thought as she finished editing her and Sesshoumaru's 25 page essay." She put it down on her desk and then she collapsed on her bed. She felt her hair. It was still damp from her shower. She shoved her face into her pillow remembering what Sango had asked her.

_"But what about your social life. Your friends from you other school. Don't you talk to them?"_

Rin let out another sigh as she clicked off the light in her room. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her alarm clock on the side of her bed resting upon her dresser. Rin let out a screech as she shot out of bed. "IM LATE!" She yelled throwing on her school uniform while grabbing her stuff and her paper off the desk.

It had been so late she was too lazy to set her alarm clock thinking she would wake up on time. But she had been wrong. She darted down the streets straight for school and she steeped onto campus just as the final bell for first period rang.

Rin quickly changed into her PE uniform when she entered the locker room. She then dashed out onto the field just as the teacher called her name.

"HERE!" Rin yelled coming to a stop.

"Ah miss Takahashi glad you could join us and since you seem to be running late why don't you run and extra five laps around the track today." The PE teacher said emotionless as he proceeded to call out names. "Now all of you run your laps. Ms Takahashi you may stretch alone after you finish and then join the ladies.

The girls giggled at Rin as all of the students took off running. Rin ran on after them and just like the day before was ahead of everyone else that was human. She was on her third lap as everyone else finished there second lap and went into stretching.

Rin refused to give up. She had to make an extra five lap's with her two original. She watched from afar as her classmates giggled at her as she ran. It was embarrassing after all. But Rin ran all 7 laps total without changing her pace. After all she was a very good runner. She had to run like this all the time at her last school to avoid people and demons alike.

Rin sighed deeply as she slowed down to a walk as she approached the gym where stretches where done. She looked around at the deserted room and began her stretches. She was reaching down and touching her toes when she felt someone grabbing her hips and pulling her back wards.

Someone pulled her under the bleachers in the gym but she knew it was a man as she felt the hard bulge in his pants as he pushed his hips up between hers. Rin was about to scream when she felt a hand come down and cover her mouth as she was shoved to the floor. Both of her hands had been grabbed.

"Mm. So small and fragile." She heard that voice and knew it. But why on earth would Naraku be doing this. Was he not only trying to embarrass her but disgrace her as well? She felt him tugging at her shorts and she began to struggle.

Then his weight was off of her immediately. Her hands where free and her mouth uncovered. She looked behind her and looked up at Sesshoumaru who had Naraku by the neck lifting him so his head was banging up against the bleachers.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as tears came to her eyes. He was like an angel coming down and saving her.

"Naraku don't ever lay another hand on a female who does not wish your touch!" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously.

"What seems to be the problem?" All three heads turned to the Gym teacher as Sesshoumaru dropped Naraku.

"Nothing." Naraku growled as he left with a huff.

"Well if it's nothing then I want you both to get back to class as well!" The gym teacher commanded them as they all headed their separate ways.

'Sesshoumaru saved me. He was like a Goddess... No Rin he was like a god...' Rin corrected herself as she joined the girls.

But then she heard Naraku growl at Sesshoumaru. "Fucking cunt."

'How rude.' Rin thought as she brought her eyebrows together until it dawned upon her. Didn't people only call female's cunt. Her head snapped back to look for Sesshoumaru but she was gone. The whole thing was becoming so confusing.

PE came and went. Then choir, math and then science. When Rin arrived to this class she took out the 25-page essay with her and Sesshoumaru's name on it and handed it to the teacher.

"Finished already?" He asked in Amazement.

"Yes." Rin said taking her seat next to Sesshoumaru. She had been meaning to talk to her. She was a little giddy that she had three classes with her. A slight blush came across her face. She seemed like a good person at heart. Even though at some points she sounded like a man. But that could be the flaw in her beauty. Rin had finally come to the decision that Sesshoumaru must be a woman.

"What?" She asked in a cold tone.

"I wanted to thank you for this morning..." But Rin was cut sort.

"Don't mention it. If you hadn't been there Naraku would have had some other victim in his hands. I don't care that it was you, he just needed to be stopped." Sesshoumaru's voice never wavered and it looked as if she felt nothing.

Rin turned her attention back to her desk as the final bell rang and the teacher began to talk once more. "Ok class I seem to have misplaced the lesson plans for today so I will let you all work on your papers but keep the noise to a minimum." The teacher gave a final warning as Rin watched him pick up the essay she had handed in at the begging of class.

"Well have any ideas on how to start." Rin whirled around to face Sesshoumaru as he spoke to her.

"Um I already finished it and turned it in." Rin spoke with a slight blush on her face.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said shocked and then her face turned to anger. " What is the meaning of this? You turned it in and without my Approval! So help me if I get a bad grade because of you there will be hell to pay. I do not need my perfect grades falling because of you!" She growled as she leaned closer to her.

Rin shrank away from him in fear. "I'm sorry..." She whispered out. Sesshoumaru whirled back and stared at the front of the room as the minutes ticked by. They both looked up as the teacher approached them.

"This is some of the best work I have seen from my students in such a long time. Not only did you two cover 'Drual Takas' and his childhood, you covered his studies and even added in a touch of his love life to spice it up. You also turned it in extremely early. I'm so proud of your work I'm giving you both extra credit and the option of getting excused for the next two weeks of my class. I can see from this paper that you both know professor Takas like the back of your hands. Good job! Also with as high as grades as you both have and as talented for literature as you are as shown in this paper you should consider trying out for the school play coming up in spring?" The teacher finished handing the paper to Sesshoumaru smiling.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Mr. Uigi was always trying to get Drama recruits for ms. Takashio. He did after all have a crush on the muesli little human teacher.

Sesshoumaru took the paper and his eyes widened in amazement looking at the 200 out of 100. They where giving twice as many extra credit points. Sesshoumaru then read the paper and was taken back by the choice of words and the way the entire paper was formatted. "This is very good." He said turning to Rin in ah. There wasn't even a single error on the paper.

"Well I decided to just write it up and get it over with last night. I do have allot of free time on my hands." Rin said as a blush crept across her checks. Her fingers softly trailed an invisible line on the desk. 'Whys she staring at me like that now?' Rin thought to herself trying to cool down her burning cheeks.

"Come to my house for dinner." Sesshoumaru said softly looking Rin straight in the eyes. "As an apology for my earlier behavior." He finished. But really his parents weren't going to be home an he being a male was having very dirty thoughts at the moment. After all most girls new his intentions and fell into his trap.

"Sure I would like that." Rin replied after a moment of hesitation and she gently smiled at her as she pulled out a Piece of paper and jotted down her number and address.

"Please call me tonight." Sesshoumaru then said as she turned back to the front of the room.

"Hay Sesshoumaru come over here we got to talk to you for a second." A boy with green hair and blue eyes said as he appeared before to two.

Sesshoumaru looked to the boy with a cold look on her face as she stood up and followed him. Rin sat there alone for the remainder of the class as she watched Sesshoumaru standing with a group of demons.

Then the bell rang for lunch and Rin hurried out of class. She was actually looking forward to speaking with Sango and Kagome at lunch. First she had to go to her locker of course. After that was done it wasn't hard to find the group.

"Hold still Inuyasha!" Kagome growled as she tried to untangle his hair from her little purple ball that hung around her neck on a black string.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted in response.

She saw Miroku sigh. He looked a little sad and then she noticed Sango wasn't there.

"Where's Sango today?" Rin asked walking up to the group.

"Sick" Miroku said with a far away look in his eyes.

"I hope she's ok." Rin replied in concern.

"Oh Sango will be fine. She recovers fast and she's strong." Kagome said giving Rin an encouraging smile. "How about after school today we go and visit her for a little while?" Kagome asked with a bright smile as she finished untangling her necklace.

"How I would adore visiting my precious Sango." Miroku said dreamy.

"Too bad to have detention with me." Inuyasha said fehing at him.

"KAGOMEEE!" A short little red haired fox demon screeched as he ran behind Kagome.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked in concern just as Hiten showed up. "I told you to stay away from my little sister punk!"

"Hey leave the brat alone." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Then make sure he doesn't mess with my little sister again or else." Hiten said storming away.

"Feh, bastards so full of himself.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked in question.

"I didn't mess with her. She jumped on me and Hiten thought it was my fault." Shippo wined.

Kagome smiled and turned to Rin. "Rin this is the most adored freshman by the girls in school, Shippo."

"Nice to meet you Shippo." Rin said slightly blushing as he smiled and nodded back.

The rest of lunch went in silence and so did all of forth period. But Rin was really beginning to wonder if she looked funny or something. Sesshoumaru kept looking back at her. But she noticed Kouga's glare and that Naraku wasn't there. She let out a sigh as she finished her next assignment early as her team members Hojo and Jeff dinked around without Sango there. She was saved as the bell range and she darted out of class.

She glanced behind her and Sesshoumaru was heading towards her quickly but then was stopped by a few passing demons. She quickly made her exit and went to the front of the school to meet Kagome in the main entrance.

"I just called Sango but her mom sad she's fare to sick to receive visitors so today's not a good day to visit." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh." Was all Rin said as she bit her lower lip while looking to the ground? 'I hope she's going to be ok.' Rin thought to herself in concern.

Kagome just sighed as she told Rin she had to go home. Rin sighed herself as Kagome began walking the other way. She then let out a groan. She had put off the decision whether or not to put her book away when she darted out of class but had decided against it so she didn't have to talk to Sesshoumaru. Now she was going to have to carry her book.

"Ow well." She sighed to herself. Besides, maybe if she did give Sesshoumaru a call she could become friends with the girl too. She was very beautiful. Rin touched her face as she felt her blush rise. She imagined herself kissing that girls soft lips. 'Stop thinking like that Rin! What if some gets the wrong Idea?' 'First off your talking to yourself Rin and second off you've already given MYSELF the wrong Idea. Time to come out of the closet!' 'I can't do that are you crazy!' 'AH HA! I knew it!' 'I'm not a lesbian!' 'Denial is not just a river in Egypt!' But Rin's thoughts where interrupted but a familiar voice behind her.

"Would you like a ride to my house?" Sesshoumaru asked coming up close behind her.

Rin turned to stare at her. She was a good two feet taller then herself and Rin felt small standing next to her. "O-Ok." Rin said blushing while following Sesshoumaru to her car and climbing in the black convertible.

That's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
